lobblfandomcom-20200213-history
Liúnár
Liúnár Location Bio: Over the continent, Liúnár is known as one of the most wonderful, beautiful and benign places on the continent. The place is old, but does not feel old. It feels as immortal as the elves who make it their home. An incredible combination of stoneworks, arches and domes, combined with a magnificent use of waterfalls and water flow. At times, the water seems to run upward, but even though it doesn't, it is nonetheless breath-taking at first sight. Liúnár is a shining example for glory and beauty everywhere, and it has stood the test of time for ages. The slightly awkward truths behind this glory, is not common knowledge to the world at large, as Liúnár prefers to keep the place to elves only - other races are gently, but firmly, expected to stay only a short time. This is why most do not notice the great discrepancy between the Nobility - the High - and the Working Class - generally referred to as the Professionals. And even those that do, hardly take this at the correct value: it does not look like slavery or real hardship, so what is the problem? Nonetheless, the caste system of Liúnár is rigid and mentally demanding. The High Elves were always in complete control, and required absolute servitude from the other elves. Any work that needs to be done, to the city, for the food supply, for attending the nobility, is all done by the Pro Elves. And worse, it is the only way they can maintain their immortality, as whatever the secret of immortality is, it seems that the Nobility safeguards and controls it, and keeps the knowledge of it away from the Pro Elves. In recent years, a combination of factors have lead to a silent rebellion among the Pro Elves. They are now led by one of their number who has started to wear an anonymous mask, and has since started to instigate acts of rebellion. Deliberate destruction, runic messages, and all kinds of ways to anonymously rouse the Pro Elf population. In turn, some have started to follow his example. The struggle between the intensely haughty Nobility and the rebellious masked Professionals has now spread through the Blood Bowl pitch, where the anonymous Pro Elves are swearing to do everything they can to spread the word of their unfair treatment, and do everything to turn the tide. The Nobility in turn has responded by, well, seeing it as one big joke, and a way to entertain them. They are immortals without much sense of responsibility, and they see the Blood Bowl pitch as the ultimate thrill, with now the added bonus of being able to humiliate the Pro Elves... Caste System Balance & the Knowledge of Immortality: Special Conditions: Ego & Pride: The High Elf team of Liúnár consists of the most egotistical thrill-seekers of a community which already believes in total superiority, and as such, they are ill-organized. They can not start play with more than 1 Re-Roll, and cannot go beyond 3 Re-Rolls at any time (this includes the skill Leader). Supports Following Player Acquisition: High Elf (All), Pro Elf (All). Can Support: High Elf (1), Pro Elf (1). imghttps://fumbbl.com/i/405561[/img] Adjacent Regions: Pox, Mires of Úilín, Ryder's Cove